Quotes: Season 3
This article contains notable Quotes from the third season of Lost Girl by the episodes they are from and attributed to. ( Note for Editors ) Editors: please make sure that a quotation is exactly the same as the dialogue heard in the episode. Verify quote with the episode itself for accuracy. ( Don't assume that quotations or transcripts found on a website are verbatim. ) Season 3 ;3.01 Caged Fae * BO: Time to go, human lover. – to Lauren * BO: You were right. About everything. ....[ Bo kisses Lauren ].... BO: It's time. LAUREN: It's time? BO: Us....I want to give this a real shot. Be together. Life is too short. * BO: My father was most certainly dark, but what if he was a monster? What does that make me? – to Trick ;3.02 SubterrFaenean * BO: The geek-speak is working, doctor. – to Lauren * BO: Oh, and know this: if you go near my girlfriend, the little balls hanging from our Christmas tree next year will have a certain panache. – to Vex (about Lauren) ;3.03 ConFaegion * BO: Okay, the point is, I love Lauren. She’s a huge part of my life. As are you. So in the battle of BFF versus main squeeze, I think it's time we called a truce. Got it? KENZI: Uh huh. * THE MORRIGAN: If I hadn't just had my nails done I'd rip your beating heart out myself. – to Steve (one of Bruce's look-alike brothers) * KENZI: You must've gone to some crazy-ass medical school. LAUREN: Yale taught me chemistry and physiology, but this kind of stuff is just experience and luck, and whatever I figured out in the field. KENZI: "Field" meaning…. LAUREN: Afghanistan. KENZI: Shit, dude. How long? LAUREN: Long enough. KENZI: Why didn't you ever say so? LAUREN: You never asked. – (while mixing compounds) ;3.04 Fae-de To Black * BO: You think we're spending too much time together. You've never liked her. KENZI: C'est tout le contraire, mon chéri. Ever since I saw her get all scienc-y on The Morrigan's evil ass plot, I lurves me some Lauren. BO: Well, good because she's very lurvable. KENZI: And from what I hear, super bangable. – (about Lauren) * BO: I am monogamous. DYSON: No, you're a Succubus. You can't sustain yourself on one human alone. You need to feed. BO: No, I can't. I can't. DYSON: Hey, hey...look, there are no strings here. No feelings. It's either me or an ambulance. I'm not kidding. BO: No feelings. (nods acceptance) * KENZI: Dude! Stop Ash-blocking the Kenz. – to Fae security guard * LAUREN: I love you. BO: I love you, too. ;3.05 Faes Wide Shut * BO: Lauren? What is happening to me? LAUREN: Everything's okay, just come back. I love you....I loved you from the second we met. We were alone and and and my stethoscope was probably cold, but... we touched. Honey, do you remember? You remember that first time? Just look at me. BO: What have I done? ;3.06 The Kenzi Scale * THE MORRIGAN: I hope you haven't fallen in love with the Happy Sunshine Gang on your exchange program with the Light. – to Tamsin * TAMSIN: If there's one thing I hate, it's a man getting in the way of what I want. It's so retro. – to Dyson * LAUREN: I know the biochemical anatomy of my girlfriend. – to Trick (about Bo) ;3.07 There's Bo Place Like Home ;3.08 Fae-ge Against The Machine ;3.09 The Ceremony * BO: You keep saying I don't know who I am. Well I know this, I will not murder for pleasure. – to Stella * BO: I will reign as he did. For I am his daughter. Together we will bridle the masses and ride them to victory. Even death will fear us. Only I will choose who lives. ;3.10 Delinquents * ACACIA: One hair from someone she loves. Two from someone she trusts. And three from her own head. Put them in the bottle and The Druid will do the rest. – to Tamsin (about the Rune Glass) * TAMSIN: You're not really a big fan of me, are you? LAUREN: Well, in light of recent events, no. TAMSIN: Is this about the kiss? Between Bo and I? ...Because it was only that once. Wasn't really that big a deal. Heck, she didn't even feed off of me. * BO: Do we need to talk about what happened at The Dawning? Because I need to talk about it. DYSON: Okay. BO: I need you to know that I appreciate so much what you were willing to risk for me. But...I also need you to know that I am still in love with Lauren. * DYSON: Bo, I think the tales of my romantic heroism may have been slightly exaggerated. BO: You volunteered to be my Hand, knowing you weren't getting out alive. DYSON: Then why aren't I dead? We've been through a lot together, Bo. And the main thing I've learned in that time is that the people who underestimate you always lose. When I volunteered I wasn't risking my life, I was trusting that you would save it. – (about The Dawning) * LAUREN: Bo. I'm not happy. ...But you, you are. BO: Yeah. After The Dawning I feel new, Lauren. I want to be happy. I want to live, I want to travel the world. But I only want to do that with you. LAUREN: I'm just, I'm so tired, Bo. These last few years with the Fae..I..the Garuda..and Nadia, I feel like I'm losing myself. BO: Well, I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to feel amazing. I want you to feel the way that I feel whenever I'm with you. You just tell me what you need, babe, I'll do anything. LAUREN: I think that we need a break. ...I am so sorry, Bo. But I think that I'm always going to be asking from you more than you can give to me. BO: Okay. If that's what you think you need, then, I understand. I'll give you space. Of course you're tired, you've just been through hell, that's all. LAUREN: Maybe. BO: And it has been all about me. We need to focus on you, to make you priority. And if space is what you want then, you, um, you take all the time that you need. I'm not going anywhere. This is just a break, right? * LAUREN: 'You know that I thought that you were the enemy for a while there. That you were gonna swoop in, take her away. Turns out I've done a fine job of screwing it up all by myself. ...We're on a break. DYSON: Well, uh, if you're looking for distraction I'm partial to bar fights and howling at the moon. Don't know if that's your cup of tea, though. ...For what it's worth, she really does love you. I can tell. LAUREN: Well, whatever happens it's not like she's irreplaceably perfect, right? She's so stubborn. DYSON: She can be bitchy. LAUREN: Impetuous. Brave. DYSON: Noble hearted. LAUREN: Best sex I'll ever have. DYSON: Gods, yes! LAUREN: How could I ever get over her? DYSON: I'll let you know. – (about Bo) ;3.11 Adventures in Fae-bysitting * KENZI: You suck at coupledom. BO: I think what you meant was, "no worries Bo-Bo, you're just on a break." KENZI: Totes what I meant. Love conquers all. Soul mates for life. Carpe Lauren. * BO: You bitches are witches. – to Carolyn and Susan * HALE: I know you just broke up with your girlfriend and you need space, but that is not my problem. Bo is not your boss. I am... You're pledged to the Ash, Doctor Lewis. – to Lauren * LAUREN: I fought by your side, Hale... It's true what they say about power. It doesn't change people. It reveals them. – to Hale * LISA ALLAN: Kenzi said that being Fae was special. But I don't want to be special. I want to be human. And if I cannot have that, I want to be at peace. Will you give me that? – to Bo * DR. ISAAC TAFT: There's nothing to worry about. Trust me. – to Lauren ;3.12 Hail, Hale * LAUREN: You still haven't told me where you got that enzyme that I used to stabilize the toxin with. DR. ISAAC TAFT: Got it from the same place I get everything I can't get in North America. China. * THE MORRIGAN: From this day forward all humans, claimed or under the employ of the Fae, in this territory, will be considered terrorists. Enemies of the One True State. – (announcement) * KENZI: We all used to be friends, Hale! HALE: Dammit, Kenzi, you are not my friend! You've never been just a friend! If anything happens to you I won't be any good to anyone, and right now I need to be better than I've ever been. * MASSIMO (THE DRUID): I've secured the kiss from the best friend. The Serum to tame the Succubus is ready. – to Tamsin * DYSON: Hale told you not to go! ...This is why you can't leave the Fae, Lauren. Why you can never leave. – to Lauren ;3.13 Those Who Wander * BO: Whoever you are, I know you. And I love you. – to Lauren * AIFE: If your father was here, he would kill them all! And then resurrect them and then kill them again! – to Bo Editors: Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Quotes Category:Season 3